Black Bullet, Red Eyes
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: Ben and Rook enter a world where the Gastrea - parasitic beasts that have wreaked havoc among humanity - are on top of the food chain. They meet Rentaro and Enju, a Promoter and Initiator respectively, and decide they hang around this realm to aid them for a bit.


**Greetings! Karasu-san here! I apologise, but some things happened, and long story short, I won't be able to continue writing my half-complete chapter of Date 10 Live Vol. 2 Chap 5 until three weeks later. Please be patient.**

**That's why I decided to write some on my computer. So, please do enjoy the stories I intend to deliver.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Outer Area<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rook, where are we?"<p>

"I am unsure. According to this, we might not even be close to home. Based on my observations, this might be Tokyo, very likely an alternate universe Tokyo."

Ben was shocked.

To sum what happened up, Ben and Rook were in Tokyo investigating a certain sentient species, until they found a mirror that sucked them in. Now, they are unsure what is occuring. It was very bizzare indeed, but if you saw the world through this tag team's eyes, nothing - and I repeat - nothing is bizzare.

"If that's the case, I think it's a good idea to give Clockwork a little try." Proceeding with his words, Ben dialed his Omnitrix, before it started to beep. Ben slammed his Omnitrix down, but unfortunately, the sound gradually softened without morphing his body in any possible manner.

"Clockwork! Clockwork! Come on Omnitrix, give-"

That was when the watch-like device began to speak.

"Uncatalogged DNA sample detected."

Again. This happened once again. Ben sighed and continued the patrol around nowhere with Rook by his side.

"So, if this is Tokyo," Ben questions, "which part of Tokyo is it?"

"Likely the outskirts of an unidentified district. Hmmm, your Omnitrix appears to be making louder noises as we are proceeding. Maybe we are close to the source of this 'Uncatalogged DNA sample'."

Just then, a metal barrel in front of them began to rustle, making Ben feel a little helpless since there might be an incoming attack. Fortunately, it was just a trio of young, red-eyed little girls. Red eyes? Something was not right.

"Greetings, I am Magister Rook Blonko of the Plumbers," Rook says, showing his Plumber badge, "do any of you know the direction to the nearest ci-"

A flash of greenish-yellow light from the Omnitrix beamed upon the young ones before it spoke, "uncatalogged DNA sample acquired. Scan complete."

The girls were frightened by the odd alien light, and ran before they could even say anything to Rook.

"This is a very odd and unexpected turn of events. Perhaps they are disguised extraterrestrials, or a human subspecies from this dimension," Rook suggests, "either way, let us follow those girls."

"Right back at you!" Ben responds in a stylish manner before chasing them alongside Rook. The girls seemed fast for their age, for some reason. With that, Ben dials his Omnitrix and observes the icons. "Hmmm, new alien? Must've been a gift from those girls. Let's see what this guy does."

In a jiffy, Ben slams his Omnitrix down and begins to transform. He begins to grow taller, to a height above 1.8 metres, as well as curvier in figure. He gains a more feminine body and his best is boosted to a F-cup. He becomes slightly toned and his hair grows longer and greener. His eyes become blood red, before a pair of cool, green sunglasses materialized above his eyes.

"Ummm... errr... why am I a girl?" Ben questioned while looking at his- or her new form. She looked down, to see that all she donned was a green-black sexy strapless bikini top and a pair of black hotpants with green bikini strings sticking out, while the Omnitrix emblem was seen as a tattoo-like marking on her lower back. "The Omnitrix seems to be on my butt. I'll worry about that later," Ben comments as she pulls the bikini strings and releases them back onto her skin.

"Ben, this has happened before," Rook informs.

The girls they were pursuing were confronted by a giant, green ant that seemed to be very aggressive. Ben decided to take a huge leap in her new form as the bouncy bits of her chest began to go boing. With a strike on the head, the ant was wounded, and Ben decided to take another leap to return to her original position.

"Rook, you're up next!"

Rook unleashed the concussive ammunition of his Proto-Tool, and aimed it at the damaged spot. However, the giant ant managed to regenerate after every hit, each time without fail.

The insect released some sort of adhesive to immobilize the three young girls and Rook, before spewing the same thing on Ben. The adhesives, hardening, made it difficult for them to escape.

"We're gonna become ant dinner if we don't do something!" Ben screamed like a little girl - something a big girl shouldn't do. The great beast approached him first, drooling its adhesives all over. "Ew, that is so gross!"

Before anything could happen, something seemed to pierce through the ant's head, knocking it away. The rest of the body, however, continued to move, and no signs of regeneration were present. Ben turned around to see a youngster accompanied by a petite, twintailed redhead. While the newcomers were ready to fight the insectoid beast, Ben broke out by struggling, then proceeded to help Rook and the young girls by punching their thick adhesive cocoons, breaking them.

"You guys alright?" Ben questioned before getting into a combat stance. He notices the redhead jumping high, ready to send a kick towards the enemy. Ben knew the exact time to synchronise traits, thus she, too, jumped into the air and delivered a spinning kick into the open wound of the creature, digging so deep it resulted in quite the mess.

"I'm covered with all this sticky stuff..." Ben spoke in a seductive voice as her body had adhesive sprayed everywhere. Some accidentally got into her mouth, so she spat it out in a violent manner.

"Oh, not again," the redhead says, as she wipes some off. The youngster that came just now seemed a little dismayed, until Rook greeted him.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the nearest city might be?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please feel free to leave a comment. I'm still deciding between two names for Ben's new alien. Like how Fragarach was a codename given by the AST, this alien will be named based on Initiator Codenames, instead of Ben naming his own alien.<strong>


End file.
